Many different types of sports equipment try to reduce the impact felt by a participant. Such sports equipment may include helmets, elbow pads, shoulder pads, chest pads, shin guards, body armor, or other damper-like devices. These devices aim to reduce the shock or force affecting a wearer to reduce possible injuries caused by the initial force. However, many conventional padding systems are designed to take high impact forces or low impact forces, but not both. Similarly, foam systems are generally limited in effectiveness since once they deform to their load/deflection limit they are no longer capable of absorbing forces which exceed this load/deflection limit. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.